disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Surfin Beach Party Show
Come join Mickey and the gang at the beach party celebration from the Magic Kingdom. Plot Songs *'Let's Go (Mickey's Fun Song Theme)' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse. *'Splashdance Opening' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack, Goofy, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, Chip 'N' Dale, Clarice, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Roo, Tigger, Eeyore, Baloo, King Louie, Pinocchio, Patty, Jiminy Cricket, Ariel, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Lilo and Stitch. *'Down on the Beach' - Performed by: Pinocchio, Patty, and Jiminy Cricket. *'By the Beautiful Sea' - Performed by: Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Webby Vanderquack, Clarabelle Cow, and Clarice. *'Sailing, Sailing / Sailor Hornpipe' - Performed by: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Roo, Tigger, and Eeyore. *'Surfin USA / Surfin Safari' - Performed by: Max Goof with Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Lilo, Stitch, Tigger, and also The Beach Boys. *'Set Your Name Free' *'Three Little Fishies' - Performed by: Huey, Dewey, and Louie with Webby Vanderquack. *'Crocodile Rock' - Performed by: Peter Pan with Tinker Bell and The Lost Boys. *'A Pirate's Life / Yo, Ho, (A Pirates Life for Me)' - Performed by: The Pirates Friends with Captain Jack Sparrow, Angelica Teach, and Black Barty. *'Part of Your World' - Performed by: Ariel. *'Under the Sea' - Performed by: Sebastian. *'Hot, Hot, Hot' - Performed by: Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, and Horace Horsecollar. *'It's a Sunshine Day' - Performed by: Pinocchio, Patty, and Jiminy Cricket. *'A Whale of a Tale' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto. *'Chip 'N' Dale's Vacation' - Performed by: Chip 'N' Dale and Clarice. *'The Hukilau Song' - Performed by: Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Chip 'N' Dale, and Clarice. *'Aloha E Komo Mai' - Performed by: Lilo and Stitch. *'Pearly Shells' - Performed by: Lilo, Stitch, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Webby Vanderquack, Clarabelle Cow, and Clarice. *'Hibiscus Hula' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. *'Limbo Rock' - Performed by: Everybody. *'Slicin' Sand' - Performed by: Aladdin, Jasmine, Agrabah Singer Groups, and the Rest. *'Celebration Final' - Performed by: Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit and Everybody. Transcripts Disney's Surfin' Beach Part Show / Transcript. Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Russi Taylor as Webby Vanderquack *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Dana Hill as Max Goof *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *Bill Farmer as Horace Horsecollar *Bill Farmer as Pluto *Tress MacNeille as Chip *Corey Burton as Dale *Russi Taylor as Clarice *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Mallerie Rigsby as Patty *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jim Cummings as King Louie *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh *Travis Oates as Piglet *Wyatt Dean as Roo *Jim Cummings as Tigger *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Dakota Fanning as Lilo *Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow *Penelope Cruz as Angelica Teach *James Patrick Stuart as Black Barty Category:Shows Category:Summertime Shows Category:Transcripts Category:Mickey's Fun Song